


Just wait a second & See, now, was that so bad?

by GatoRose1805



Series: Everyone knows that drunkards and lovers have a protecting diety [7]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Apologies, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRose1805/pseuds/GatoRose1805
Summary: Athos se da cuenta de que se ha comportado como un cretino y va a disculparse con Ninon
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay & d'Artagnan & Athos | Comte de la Fère & de Tréville & Porthos du Vallon, Athos | Comte de la Fère/Ninon de Larroque
Series: Everyone knows that drunkards and lovers have a protecting diety [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926076
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Just wait a second & See, now, was that so bad?

Tras la breve y desastrosa entrevista con el rey tras el bautizo del delfín, los cuatro mosqueteros y su capitán salieron del palacio, de camino a la ciudad. D’Artagnan había adquirido el compromiso de comunicar a una pobre mujer que ahora era viuda y sus hijos, huérfanos; pero tanto él como sus camaradas habían acordado juntar sus jornales para ayudarla, por poco que fuera.  
Los cinco soldados caminaban por el jardín hacia la salida cabizbajos y pensativos, además de enfadados, tras haber presenciado cómo Rocheford manipulaba al rey a base de lisonjas, y temían qué consecuencias podría tener que ese hombre se hiciera con el control del país como anteriormente había hecho Richelieu.  
Sin embargo, Athos no iba tan ensimismado como para no darse cuenta de que a poca distancia de ellos estaban las damas de compañía de la reina, disfrutando del sol de media tarde mientras conversaban.  
\- _Esperadme un segundo_ – les dijo a sus compañeros.  
Sin más explicación, se separó del grupo y se acercó a ellas y, tras respirar hondo un par de veces durante el corto trayecto, se dirigió a una en particular, mientras se quitaba el sombrero.  
-Madame de Larroque, ¿me permitís un momento?  
Ella se giró para ver quién le había hablado y su gesto, jovial hasta ese momento, se ensombreció levemente al ver a Athos frente a ella.  
-Desde luego – le contestó un momento después de dirigir una mirada a sus compañeras, excusándose de dejarlas durante aquel momento.  
\- Os debo una disculpa; una sincera, esta vez. Mi comportamiento de hace unos días no tiene excusa, y os ruego que me perdonéis.  
Ella se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, pero finalmente recuperó la sonrisa  
\- _¿Veis? ¿A que no ha sido para tanto?_ – él le correspondió con un amago de sonrisa que, si bien no curvó demasiado sus labios, si se reflejó en sus ojos.  
\- Si existe alguna forma en que pueda compensaros…  
\- De hecho, sí, pero la última vez que os invité a cenar la velada no acabó como lo había imaginado – lo dijo sin rencor alguno, casi riéndose de lo absurdo de aquella situación, en la que una cita acabó en una visita a la morgue y posteriormente a los calabozos  
\- Creo que otra disculpa por aquel particular también estaría en orden.  
\- Me salvasteis la vida justo después, creo que estáis más que perdonado por aquello. No quisiera cometer el mismo error de entonces y pretender acercarme a un hombre que claramente no está interesado.  
\- Yo ...  
\- Compensadme de esta forma: si algún día cambiáis de parecer y verdaderamente os apetece pasar tiempo conmigo, vendréis a pedírmelo; y yo os prometo a cambio que no volveré a hablar del tema, ni a besaros hasta que me pidáis que lo haga.  
Aquello último lo dijo en tono claramente de broma, pero intuía que la actitud de Athos podría haberse debido a sentir su espacio invadido, o a que (si bien tampoco se resistió a ellos) no medió palabra por su parte de que en efecto deseara los dos besos que compartieron. Tal vez la joven debía dejar que fuera él quien se acerase a ella por voluntad propia, y sin forzarle a dar una respuesta inmediata. Quizás se hubiera precipitado, y el mosquetero necesitase más tiempo para recomponer sus ideas y su corazón.  
\- Me parece justo. Debo marcharme, me esperan.  
\- No les hagáis esperar, pues. –mientras él se volvía a colocar el sombrero y tras una cortés despedida, cada cual volvió con sus respectivos compañeros, no sin antes girarse para dedicarse una última mirada.


End file.
